Love at first sight
by Theaoooo
Summary: Loki's has been imprisoned by his brother Thor and Reader has been ordered to keep watch of him. "is falling in love with a villain wrong?" ;D


_Authors notes: I am not proud of this story, I was forced to write it for a friend so if you hate it sorry and if you like it please tell me because I feel guilty for posting it._

* * *

Evil, Maniacal, scary, cruel, mean, ice weirdo, nothing, trickster….

The god of mischief has been called many names, "just because he tried to rule the world doesn't make him a bad guy does it… well maybe it does… but he's in jail now for like a decade, he'll learn his lesson by then… I heard you're on watch right.. How come?" said one of your friends.

You are one of the soldiers of Asgard, one of a kind not only could you beat the hell out of bad guys but you were smart too.. Compared to the other beef heads around you.. you were also the first young Agrarian soldier. While you were being the best at what you did one day you were ordered to watch over Loki in his cell, giving him food and so on. You were chosen because of how smart you were. Any smart insulting remark from Loki you can block easily not like the others they were too dumb to understand.

One of your friends was just saying he's not bad just because he was soo good-looking and she had a crush on him, but you didn't care about looks you were just doing your job and that's all…work is work..

On the first day. you came in to his cell holding food, as you were placing it on the table you didn't notice the way Loki was looking at you, it was like he was love struck, his eyes widened, his heartbeat was faster and his mouth opened slightly, he himself didn't know what was going on with him... you placed the food and expected to be called a serving whench or a mere servant or a feminine male soldier or something strange like that but all he said was "Thank you" and kissed your hand. You were so surprised that you thought he was acting and removed your hand quickly in disgust leaving him looking like a lost puppy.

He slumped down in confusion and placed a hand on his forehead thinking to himself… "how can a mere sight of that women cause me such feelings, what happened to me, I don't feel myself I must be feeling ill …wait but I'm a god…gods don't feel ill..then what's going on with me". As you walked leaving the jail room you passed by his window to notice that he hasn't touched his food and seeing him in his state you wanted to know what's going on.. and why did he kiss your hand….

The thoughts blurred your mind you didn't notice you bumped into your friend as you were walking out "hey what are you doing here" you asked

"I came to see Loki"

"How did they even let you in?"

"I said you asked for me"

"No no no out"

"Oh come on he's super hot and I super likey"

"Leave NOW"

"Okay okay….so tell me how was your first day as Loki's hot food chick"

"seriously that's what you're calling me now….but actually its weird, like I heard lots of rumors about him being mean and insulting but when I gave him his food he kissed my hand and thanked me"

"oooooooh my goodness gracious"

"Seriously?…"

"yeah well he never does that, oh my (y/n) he must be in love with you, he never shown kindness like that except of course towards his mother… but… like… I mean… emm I'm speechless and so excited!"

"Shut up he's not into me ugh"

You left your friend by giving any random excuse..walking to your house you kept on thinking "what if he does like me…but I mean come on he just met me… but maybe there is something called love at first sight or something like that….ugh" you reached home and just jumped in bed… all you can think about was Loki that damn sexy devil… you sat up straight and said "what the hell am I doing… why do I have such girly thoughts in my head… I'm not one to fall in love so easily I mean I'm a tough chick" and you pushed these thoughts away.

The next day same time, entering jail, taking the food, entering Loki's cell…. But wait… where is Loki? Oh no don't tell me he escaped already….you went back to the door to warn the others but Loki appeared in front of you.

"looking for me" he said with a grin

You gave him the food in his hands and left, giving him a serious and 'ugh whatever' (you rolled your eyes at him) look and walked passed him…

You rushed quickly near his window to see his expression when you left. You saw him looking at the food and then throwing it away and shouting at himself for being such a creep. you smiled and hid behind a wall so he doesn't see you.

Day 3:

He was sitting in bed trying to look seductive playing with a cup

You ended up laughing your ass off when you left

Day 4:

He acted as if he was reading a really huge book to look intellectual

You ignored him and walked away

Day 5:

He did some magic tricks to make you at least look at him, until one magic trick gone wrong and he fell on his face.

You giggled and he stood up smiling at you.

He looked you in the eyes with an accomplished smile on his face and you looked back realizing that he had such great eyes that just blew you away…so mesmerizing so beautiful, you noticed his perfect cheek bones and how perfectly his face was.. slowly he walked to you. he placed a hand to cup your face and his head leaning in for a kiss….

You stepped back with your eyes widened and your head shaking slowly (no). You left and his heart filled with sorrow. you ran so fast to see how he looked like when you left, he was frozen in the same pose: hand up to where your cheek was and face leaned down. He closed his hand and angrily threw something against the wall. You felt sad that you caused him to feel that way…but why would you feel sad.. he's the god of mischief and an evil guy, he killed many midguardians… but you still felt sad…

You ran to your friend and you started telling her what happened…until you reached "That moment I shared with him…oh my… when I looked at him in the eyes… I just couldn't help but feel comfort and so alive.. you know what I mean.. it's oooooh baby I want him right now!... I feel like I'm fangirling right now… is it weird that I'm fangirling on a villain"

Your friend gave you a 'told you so' look "this is what I've told you all along! Can you please promise me that you'll kiss him already…oh my geeeee… you would make an awesome couple…but if it doesn't work out you know I'm always available for Loki"

* * *

In Loki's cell.

He kept on pacing back and forth for hours, thinking to himself "Whats wrong with me, this is not me at all, I would never do all this for a women, what has she done to me" he started to remember your smile and that giggle sound you made when he fell he couldn't help but feel joy from it. "I have to tell her how I feel"

15 days have passed and you haven't entered Loki's cell once

He became worried that something might have happened to you, his longing for you grew each day, he wanted you in his arms, by his side, he wanted to touch you, to kiss you.

But you didn't show.

(The reason for that is one of your parents were sick with this flu and you had to be by their side)

On the day that Loki gave up hope in seeing you again, you finally appeared. Putting the food on his table, he gently held your arm, stopping you from leaving.

"Where have you been?!" Loki asked

"That information doesn't concern you"

He wanted to argue with you, to give you a smart remark but he chose not to, he replied "I want to talk to you"

"What do you want?"

"I want you" he said it softly and lovingly

Your eyes widened and you kept silent not knowing what to say

"I have been ill with this strange feeling and you're the only antidote" (I know its cheesy) "I want you to be mine" he came closer to you only centimeters away from your face, he looked at your face for any indication that you felt the same.

"I want you too" you said almost silently, but once those words came out of your mouth his lips pressed against yours, it was slow, passionate and you wanted more so did he…your legs wrapped around his waist…. And all was a blur.. many objects were broken and many sounds were heard.

The next day you woke up next to Loki in his bed. The first thing that you said was "did anyone see us"

"No, I used a spell to hide us" (like the one he used in Thor 2)

A smile formed on your face as you placed your head on his chest. He started playing with your hair and said

"I love you"

"I think I do too" you replied


End file.
